


Haircut

by TheGamingMonkey



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Afros are cool, Eight swears it, Elsa breaks the laws of physics, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, this is just straight up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamingMonkey/pseuds/TheGamingMonkey
Summary: Three thinks the afro is dumb. Cute, but dumb.





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> The summary doesn't lie.

"Can we watch Frozen?"

"Sure, if you want."

Three hated Frozen with all her might, but Eight loved it - so she dealt with it. But she couldn't care for the movie choice at the moment since there was a bigger matter to be dealt with.

Eight's hair.

The afro - growing in popularity with octolings - was the cut he always went with and it was something he was proud of. It was fun to mess with, sure, but it also looked stupid as hell, in Three’s humble opinion. She never understood why he loved it so much, nor why he refused to cut it. His hair was the size of a beach ball at this point and needed a trim.

Three stared at the dome-shaped head in front of her. She was sitting on the couch while Eight was on the floor, so he could lay his head between her legs. "It is comfortable,” he would always say - what a perv. The octoling was currently singing along to "Build a Snowman" or whatever the hell it was. Using the distraction to her advantage, Three ran her fingers through Eight's hair.

It felt tangled as the tentacles curled inside were all kinds of bunched up and knotted. Some of the suckers stuck along to her fingers, causing Eight to shiver under her touch - not that he minded. Three couldn't even feel Eight's scalp under the cluttered mess, which further proved her point. The cut wasn't needed - it was REQUIRED.

Three could do it. She cut her hair many times to the point of professionalism - though her bangs always ended up being a mess. Ignoring that, Three slowly took her hands out of the afro, getting a sigh from Eight, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You need a haircut."

He tensed up and stopped focusing on the movie. "... Why exactly?"

"Because it's a seagull's nest and you would do it for me." She slowly moved her hands down his arms to his sides, settling her head on his shoulder.

"Huh..."

"Sooo.. "

"I'm not cutting it,” he said plainly.

 _Well, shit._ Three groaned and rolled her eyes. "And why not?"

"Because I love my afro and it has yet to do wrong to me?"

He said it as if the reason was obvious, which made Three’s eye twitch.

"You look like a dork."

"But I am your dork, so no problem there."

That got a blush out of Three. Hopefully not a noticeable one. He wasn't going to win this, Three was sure of it.

"But haven't you ever thought of another haircut that would suit you?"

"I shall ask the same of you and your overgrown bangs." He faced her and stuck his tongue out.

 _Being lazy and postponing your cut til later is different from never cutting it, you stubborn-ass cutie._ She wanted to say it, she really did, but decided against it.

A music number was coming up (First time in something something) and it got Eight's attention. Turning around, he returned his focus to the movie. "Alright, fine,” he said. “If you can think of a haircut and a good reason for it by the end of this song, I'll shall think of it."

"Challenge accepted, dome-head." Three leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

So, what haircut would do him well..?

The mohawk was definitely out of the question - she would actually die of laughter from even thinking of it. Though, that was all of the current trending octoling haircuts, which was a problem. Maybe an inkling one could work, she’d seen some octolings wear the slick-back and pigtails cut before.

Three thought about the different hairstyles Eight could have while the Octoling "sung" along to the movie - he didn't know some of the words. Crew cut would be too flat for him as she loved being able to rest against his hair like it was her own personal pillow. The slick and spiky were both too dynamic and wouldn't fit his adorable, soft-but-smooth nature. Hipster and bowl cut would make him look like even more of a loser. The afro made him look like a dork and god, she loved him for that.

All this went through Three's head as she played with the latter's hair. She set her chin on top of it and chuckled quietly on how it caved under the weight. As much as she thought about it, she couldn't find any valid reason to cut his hair. Hell, it made her start to love the dome.

"So, have you decided yet?"

That was a fast two minutes.

"Hmm..." Three wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face in his afro. "You're broke, right? You can't even afford a haircut...”

"I mean I could, though I’d rather spend it on- Waaait" He reached over his head and tried to poke her cheek - he got the nose. "You can not think of one, can you?"

"I can, but I'm lazy, so...”

Eight rolled his eyes. "Sure, let us go with that."

This afro was the dumbest goddamn hairstyle Three had ever seen since she met Eight underground. She always hated it, or... She liked to think she did. But what she did know was that it was perfect with Eight.

"Now that I think about it, how can Elsa run in heels?"

Just like the rest of him was.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to put some agent 24 fluff of my own on this site! Hoped you enjoy!!
> 
> All support is appreciated!


End file.
